Save a Horse, Ride a King
by rynthae
Summary: Maybe there is more to Shirosaki's metaphor than first thought  but this hollow definitely doesn't plan on being the horse. Contains hardcore yaoi. IchigoXShirosaki Shiro, Hollow Ichigo, Hichigo, Ogihci. Flames not welcome.


**Author's Note:** Just to let everyone know (if you haven't figured it out already), this is a hard-core yaoi fic. That means heavy boy-on-boy action, folks. If you don't agree with it, don't like it, or can't handle it, leave now and keep your flames to yourself, because I don't need them, and everytime I read them, I can really only feel sorry for the close-minded, homophobic, self-doubting narcissist who leaves them. That said, this fic is IchigoXShirosaki (also known as Hollow Ichigo, Hichigo, Ogihci). Shiro is how I will refer to Ichigo's Hollow. I do not own Bleach, though I sure wish I did. Now then, onto the main course: I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Save a Horse, Ride a King**

**M**oonlight glimmered softly over his tanned skin as Ichigo rolled over unconsciously in his sleep, brow twitching slightly as he dreamt. White sheets wrapped around him like a wrinkled vice, sliding further down on his bare hips with every turn; Shirosaki watched the scene thoughtfully, eyes dilated lustily as the small whimpers and slowly-slipping sheets tested his self-control.

He sighed, glancing over to the clock: 5:45 A.M. He would have hell to pay if he woke Ichigo up, especially with school in a few hours. He licked his lips, trying to quell the urges which filled him up so thoroughly at his counterpart's sleep-driven actions: the urge to run his hand along the moonlight glistening against Ichigo's skin; the urge to trace the same wanton trail with his azure tongue. Maybe... maybe just a taste. Maybe it wouldn't wake him up...  
No! Blushing, Shiro realized that temptation had started to take over already, and he was fighting a losing battle with the very insistent warmth between his legs. He swallowed shakily, slowly realizing with each passing moment of tension just how much of a losing battle it really was.

Well... just, one lick. That's it. Shiro licked his lips, leaning over his aibou, and licked a delicate line from Ichigo's hip to his stomach, shuddering happily. Ichigo responded with a small whimper in his sleep, and seemed to relax from his dream. Motivated by the response, Shiro threw all caution into the wind, and kissed his counterpart sensually, his blue tongue sneaking between Ichigo's lips to trace circles around his aibou's pink one.  
His orange-haired lover gave a soft appreciative moan, his eyes fluttering open tiredly, only to widen in confusion and surprise as Shiro's kisses were drawn lower, down along his neck. He shuddered, aroused, and huskily asked: "Shiro...?"

Shiro paused for a moment, golden eyes glowing with hunger. "Hai? What is it, King?"  
Ichigo shook his head, frowning, and turned his head slightly to glance at the clock. 5:58 A.M. He sighed. "Shiro, I have school in just a couple-" Ichigo quickly found his sentence interrupted by a moan, as Shiro wrapped his hand around his length, squeezing gently. "Sh-Shiro…."

Shiro grinned, taking Ichigo's response as a sign to continue, and stroked him lightly, leaning forward to kiss him deeply, nipping at his lower lip and exploring his counterpart's mouth with his own dexterous tongue. Ichigo shuddered underneath him, shocked and overwhelmed by the sudden attack, and tried to fight Shiro off, pushing at his shoulders and struggling. Shiro only grinned widely, further turned on by the challenge, and straddled Ichigo suddenly, earning a surprised yelp.

Ichigo blushed profusely, and stuttered confused questions as Shiro happily removed his own clothes to match his counterpart, and pressed flush against him, their naked flesh touching in a long line. He felt Ichigo shudder underneath him, and grinning, ran his tongue along Ichigo's jawline teasingly and up to his earlobe, which he took into his mouth and sucked on. Ichigo squirmed slightly, still fighting, if not more weakly, and gasped as the motion rubbed his hips against Shiro's. Shiro shuddered pleasurably, and let one of his hands trace the tanned skin down to one of Ichigo's nipples, where he traced circles and rubbed teasingly. Giving it a gentle squeeze, Shiro ground his hips into Ichigo's, simultaneously biting into the inviting, tanned flesh of Ichigo's throat as his aibou let out a surprised whimper, shivering. The orange-haired boy tilted his head back slightly, subconsciously, muscles tense with pain and pleasure. "Sh-Shiro..!"

"Hai, King?" Shiro asked, grinning mischeviously before tracing Ichigo's right nipple with his blue tongue. One hand snaked down inbetween their bodies to wrap once more around Ichigo's member, squeezing, as Shiro slid down Ichigo's body, relishing the contact. More than ready for action, Shiro took the tip of Ichigo's length into his mouth, sucking hard, and continued to pump him with his hand. Ichigo moaned, writhing as Shiro's tongue rubbed roughly against the slit, and his fingers ghosted along his length. "Oh, god…Shiro…"

Shiro shuddered, pleased at the response, and absolutely aroused by Ichigo's desperate voice. Sliding his hands up to Ichigo's hips to hold him down, Shiro took him completely into his mouth, tongue wrapping around the tip, as he sucked mercilessly. Ichigo shuddered, fingers tangling into the sheets as he gasped, engulfed in warmth and pleasurable teasings. Shiro purred, the vibrations sending pinpricks of sensation throughout Ichigo's length and drawing a helpless whimper from his orange-haired counterpart. Having thoroughly bothered him, Shiro pulled back, grinning, and stepped off of the bed.

"What the hell do you think you are fucking doing now, Shiro?! You are _not_ leaving me like this you bastard--!" Ichigo blushed as he realized what Shiro was going after, as the white-skinned hollow pulled open a drawer, fishing out a small tube as he hummed happily. Sitting up, Ichigo grabbed Shiro's wrist roughly, pulling him into his lap only half by accident, and snatched the small tube for himself. Popping the lid open hastily, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Shiro's waist to pour a small amount of the substance into his left hand. Tossing the tube to the nightstand carelessly, Ichigo rubbed his hands together briskly and grabbed Shiro between the legs, massaging the cream onto his flesh. Shiro, startled, let out a whimper as Ichigo rubbed his index finger teasingly against Shiro's slit, and mercilessly pumped and massaged Shiro's hardening member. As Shiro shifted pleasurably in his lap, Ichigo couldn't help but be aroused, his length pressed up right against Shiro, who squirmed slightly at his counterpart's ministrations, whimpering softly.

Golden eyes bright with lust, Shiro forcibly turned in Ichigo's arms to face his aibou, and kissed him deeply, tongue and teeth teasing equally as he rubbed his now-slick length against Ichigo's, rewarded with a moan. Ichigo pulled Shiro hard against him, and as they sat pressed flush against each other, Ichigo trailed a slickened finger down past Shiro's lower back to his opening, pushing his finger inside. Shiro gasped, grinding into him, a trail of whimpers pulling themselves from his throat as Ichigo bent and stretched his finger inside of his hollow. Ichigo grinned wryly at the reaction, but as soon as he pulled out, preparing to stretch him with two fingers, the orange-haired boy found himself pinned on his back by Shiro, whose grin was borderline maniacal and whose eyes were dilated with hunger. Shiro growled approvingly, and slid one hand into Ichigo's in a mock-chaste gesture of holding hands as he rubbed the slick substance onto his own fingers, only to trace the hand down, teasingly slow, past Ichigo's lower stomach and his thighs, to his opening. Ichigo struggled weakly as Shiro tauntingly rubbed the opening as he held his aibou down, then slid his finger into Ichigo slowly. Ichigo moaned, squirming helplessly as Shiro stretched him, bending his finger and moving it inside of him. The hollow grinned, licking his lips, and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of Ichigo's stomach as he pushed two fingers up inside of his aibou, scissoring them. Whimpers and gasps poured from Ichigo's mouth in an almost melodic medley as Shiro prepared him, and the orange-haired boy's breath caught as Shiro drew, teasingly slow, out of him. Shiro grinned at his pleasure-dazed lover, who had long since given into him, and lifted one of Ichigo's legs onto his shoulder. The other tooks its place on his left shoulder, and Shiro leaned forward, bending Ichigo almost in half to lay a chaste kiss on his partner's lips. He grinned in admiration of Ichigo's flexibility. "Love ya, Ichigo."

Ichigo blinked, trying to clear the pleasured haze enough to form words. "L-love you, Shir – ah – aaah..!" Before Ichigo could finish his reply, Shiro pressed into him, fusing tan and white, before drawing partially out very, very slowly, drawing helpless whimpers from his overwhelmed aibou. Shiro grinned, and pushed back inside of him, Ichigo producing a pleasured moan as Shiro began to move inside of him, at first slowly, and then more quickly. After a short amount of time, Shiro started thrusting harder, moving faster, and Ichigo moved with him, clutching at Shiro's neck as he whimpered desperately, leaning into Shiro's movements. He cried out softly, head falling back onto the pillow behind him when Shiro suddenly hit his prostate, and moaned pleasurably. "Oh god… Sh-Shiro…! P-please..!!"

Shiro grinned happily at the sight of his "king", submissive and begging, and replied playfully: "Of course, _King_." He pounded into Ichigo to emphasize the last word, hitting his prostate again, and Ichigo moaned, bucking. Shiro pounded into him, faster, hitting the prostate again and again, and as they panted softly, Shiro wrapped his hand around Ichigo's hard member, pumping it to the same rhythm. Ichigo's vision was partially overtaken with white bursts of light as he was overwhelmed with pleasure, and moaning as Shiro pounded into him, he felt heat and tension building up inside of him, and he cried out in desperation, pulling Shiro deep inside of him, with his nails biting into the back of his hollow's throat as he cried out, shuddering violently. The sensation pushed him over the edge as he felt Shiro come inside of him, and, gasping, he came as well, right into Shiro's waiting hand.

Shiro pulled out of his aibou slowly, gently, and sighed contentedly as he nuzzled up against his counterpart happily. "Love you."

"Love you," Ichigo replied, smiling. He blushed as he saw Shiro licking the sticky, white fluid off of his hand – _his_ fluid, and nuzzled into his hollow sheepishly.

"By the way, _King,_" Shiro said matter-of-factly as he licked the last of the tasty substance off of his hand, "You're late."

Ichigo blinked, confused, as he looked over at the clock, and an expression of horror crossed his face.

"SHIIIIROOOO!!!!!!"

* * *


End file.
